


THE AGENTS OF SHIELD GROUP CHAT

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: okay there might be Philinda if I do more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: Skye/Daisy makes a group chat. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	THE AGENTS OF SHIELD GROUP CHAT

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing Avengers group chats and as much as I love them, I really wanted an AoS group chat, and there wasn’t one.
> 
> Dedicated to Chloe Bennet, because without her Skye/Daisy would not be the character we’ve come to know and love <3

_**SkyE has added FITZSimmons, FitzSIMMONS, TeddyBear, Slingshot, DrunkIdiot, Mockingbird, TheDirector, and TheCavalry to the chat** _

_**SkyE has renamed the chat “SHIELD Group Chat”** _

**SkyE:** Hi guys! 

**FITZSimmons:** Hello? 

**FitzSIMMONS:** I’m perplexed. 

**DrunkIdiot:** Why am I ‘DrunkIdiot’

 **SkyE:** Because you’re a drunk idiot.

 **Mockingbird:** Fair. 

**DrunkIdiot:** Hey! 

**TheDirector:** Skye, I have questions. 

**SkyE:** Yeah me too. How’s everybody’s day going? 

**TeddyBear:** Great until I was nicknamed ‘TeddyBear’

 **Slingshot:** She’s right. 

**TeddyBear:** Regardless. 

**TheDirector:** First of all, why does your name have an uppercase ‘E’ on the end? 

**SkyE:** Because everybody always forgets the E. 

**TheCavalry:** Skye change my nickname right now. 

_**SkyE has changed TheCavalry’s name to Mom** _

_**SkyE has changed TheDirector’s name to Dad** _

_**SkyE has renamed the chat “The Ducklings, Mom, and Dad”** _

**FITZSimmons:** Why am I ‘FITZSimmons’ and Jemma is ‘FitzSIMMONS’?

 **SkyE:** Bobbi, why don’t you take this one.

 **Mockingbird:** Fitz, your name is all uppercase, so we know it’s you. Simmons, your name is all uppercase, so we know it’s you. 

**FitzSIMMONS:** It would be much simpler to use comms, and our legal names.

 **Slingshot:** What fun would that be? 

**SkyE:** Yeah, um, I don’t have a legal name.

 **TeddyBear:** I’m with Simmons. Sorry Skye, Yo-Yo, but you two aren’t nicknamed ‘TeddyBear’

 **DrunkIdiot:** She nicknamed me ‘DrunkIdiot’!

 **Mockingbird:** Then ask her to change it! 

**Dad:** Yeah, I’m agreeing with Simmons here.

 **SkyE:** WHYYYYYYYYYY

 **Dad:** Skye.

 **SkyE:** WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **Mom:** Enough.

 **SkyE:** s o r r y m a y 

**TeddyBear:** Could I be renamed?

 **DrunkIdiot:** And me?

 **Dad:** And me?

 **SkyE:** FINE YOU’RE ALL NO FUN. 

_**SkyE has changed TeddyBear’s name to Hammertime** _

_**SkyE has changed DrunkIdiot’s name to IdiotWhoIsDrunk** _

_**SkyE has changed Dad’s name to AC** _

**IdiotWhoIsDrunk:** Seriously? 

**Mockingbird:** Take what you can get. 

**FITZSimmons:** Jemma and I are going to go apply quantum sciences to time travel.

 **FitzSIMMONS:** Have fun, everyone!

 **SkyE:** Cool I think...

 **Slingshot:** Mack has just shut down his phone.

 **AC:** I think May smashed hers into a wall.

 **Mom:** No, I smashed Piper into a wall.

 **Slingshot:** They’re ‘training’

 **SkyE:** Code for ‘May kicking asses’

 **Mom:** Damn right.

**SkyE:** YOU CAN SAY HAVE A NICE DAY BUT WHEN YOU SAY ENJOY YOUR NEXT 24 HOURS YOU SOUND LIKE A MURDERER. OR YOU SOUND LIKE YOU’RE PLANNING A MURDER. OR BOTH. 

**AC:** Skye, it’s 2am.

 **Mom:** Enjoy your next 24 hours Skye.

**FITZSimmons:** Nobody else is concerned? 

**FitzSIMMONS:** I’m concerned. 

**Slingshot:** Simmons is concerned because it’s flu season.

 **FITZSimmons:** It’s a valid concern. 

**FitzSIMMONS:** We should all be getting our flu shots!

**AC:** Yeah, May just threw her phone into a wall. And I’m 100% sure that it’s her phone and not Piper.

 **SkyE:** FIX-IT FITZ!

 **FITZSimmons:** I’m sorry?

 **FitzSIMMONS:** I believe it’s another Disney reference. 

**SkyE:** NoNe Of YoU sAw WrEcK-iT rAlPh?

 **Slingshot:** Say it out loud, and that sounds like a disease.

 **Mockingbird:** Actually, Hunter and I saw it in theaters.

 **IdiotWhoIsDrunk:** You neglect to mention that our romantic R-rated movie had technical problems, love. 

**Mockingbird:** It was a decent movie.

 **IdiotWhoIsDrunk:** I liked that Hunger Games movie better. 

**Mockingbird:** ... yeah children killing each other is much better than a happy family film

 **IdiotWhoIsDrunk:** I meant it was a better movie, not that the morals weren’t questionable.

 **SkyE:** As far as 2012 movies go it wasn’t bad.

 **Hammertime:** Skye, FitzSimmons, Yo-Yo, Bobbi, Hunter: we’re on a mission. 

**SkyE:** Coulson started the whole thing!

 **Hammertime:** Right, but he’s the Director.

**SkyE:** You guys suck

 **Dad:** Skye, you agreed to delete the group chat.

 **Hammertime:** Thank God. 

_**SkyE has deleted “The Ducklings, Mom, and Dad”** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked my shenanigans! Should I do more chapters? Thanks for your feedback! 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
